


boyfriend duties

by softgayjaehyun



Series: in your dreams [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Party, References to Drugs, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgayjaehyun/pseuds/softgayjaehyun
Summary: Mark was too preoccupied with thoughts of finally securing his hold on Donghyuck’s heart to focus on partying. He needed to make his move before they traveled back home, back to their little hometown where everything was melancholic and quaint, where their high school exes waited like vultures to swoop in as soon they crossed city lines. Mark was not letting Donghyuck leave before cuffing him for real, or at least trying to.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: in your dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921228
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	boyfriend duties

**Author's Note:**

> the final part to this short series is finally ~complete~ sorry it took so long i was busy having the worst college semester of my life. but now that i'm finally graduated i'll post more frequently:3 also thank you to anyone who's left a kudos or comment it's made me feel very validated and inspired:) enjoy<3

Today was going to be The Day. At least that’s what Mark thought as he prepared for Xiaojun’s traditional end of semester blowout. Well. Not really a blowout as much as the music program girls and gays pooling their drink supplies before heading home for break. Either way, the anticipation had been building for weeks. In Mark’s case, for months. 

What he was anticipating, however, was not the alcohol flowing through his veins or the prospect of a month’s relief from the pressures of academia. Mark was too preoccupied with thoughts of finally securing his hold on Donghyuck’s heart to focus on partying. He needed to make his move before they traveled back home, back to their little hometown where everything was melancholic and quaint, where their high school exes waited like vultures to swoop in as soon they crossed city lines. Mark was not letting Donghyuck leave before cuffing him for real, or rather, trying to do so. Fear pooled in his stomach at the uncertainty of Donghyuck’s reaction, which was why he was anxiously pounding Whiteclaws while he waited for his friends to finish getting ready. 

The squad in question, consisting of Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, Donghyuck, and Yukhei (who was not in the music program, but attended their functions on principle of being Mark’s beloved roommate) were all gathered in Jaemin and Jeno’s dorm room, which was significantly larger and nicer than Mark and Yukhei’s. It was common knowledge that Jeno’s college fund was sizable to say the least, from all the CF’s he participated in as a kid. He swears it was of his mother’s own volition, but everyone knows he was born with star power, the very same power that landed him a place in the university’s prestigious music theater program.

Mark watches from his spot on Jeno’s bed as Donghyuck and Jaemin swipe shimmery taupe eyeshadow on each other’s lids in front of the giant mirror on the wall. Renjun sits next to Mark, watching his face as Jaemin leans closer into Donghyuck’s space, easily eliciting flustered yelp from Donghyuck’s glossy lips. Mark sighs and throws his head back, letting the fruity seltzer tingle down his throat.

“This is so sad” Renjun sighs, shaking his head with a smirk playing on his lips. Mark raises an eyebrow in confusion. “You’re very bad at hiding your yearning” he teases, poking a finger into the hollow under Mark’s cheekbone.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Mark mutters dismissively, avoiding Renjun’s probing gaze. 

“Bullshit,” he snorts, then suddenly turns serious, “If you’re gonna make a move on him, you better do it fast. You know Hyuck is notorious for getting super fucked up at these things and hooking up with guys. And,” Renjun states matter-of-factly with a sly wiggle of his eyebrows “I happen to know someone who’s gonna be there that likes him.”

“What? Who?” Mark sputters quickly, stopping himself to take a calming breath before readjusting his nonchalant facade. “I mean, oh really? Who might that be?”

“It’s not important” he dismisses with a wave of his hand, “What matters is that it lit a fire under your ass. Now get on it, Romeo” he commands before getting up to wrap his arms around Jaemin’s waist in front of the mirror. 

“You look amazing,” Renjun purrs softly against Jaemin’s ear, making him giggle and turn an embarrassing shade of pink. Donghyuck wrinkles his nose as they continue whispering to each other affectionately and moves to plop himself down next to Mark on the bed, taking the drink from his hand and finishing it off.

“Hey there” Mark says with a shy smile, feeling slightly light headed as he watches Donghyuck’s skin shimmer under the pink LED lights that line the walls of Jeno’s room.

Donghyuck presses his hand to the overheated skin of Mark’s cheek. “Already tipsy and we haven’t even left yet” he teases, pinching it softly between his fingers, “And I thought I had a problem”. 

Mark rolls his eyes, but grabs Donghyuck’s hand from his face to link their fingers together in his lap. He takes in Donghyuck’s appearance, from the loose black t-shirt tucked into the front of his waistband to the tight ripped jeans that cling to his thighs. The look is simple, but the way it fits Donghyuck’s lean form makes Mark’s brain turn to mush between his ears. 

Donghyuck notices Mark’s eyes sweeping down his frame. “Checking me out?” he questions with a smug little smirk. 

“Maybe,” Mark stutters. He feels his face heating up even more, praying that the pink lights will be more forgiving for him than they were for Jaemin.

Donghyuck leans in until his lips are centimeters from Mark’s ear and presses a warm hand to his thigh. “Are you gonna take me home tonight?” he whispers seductively, amusement evident in the teasing lilt of his smooth voice. It makes Mark’s limbs feel like water.

He clears his throat and turns his eyes to meet Donghyuck’s. “Do I get the pleasure of being one of Donghyuck’s coveted hookups?” 

Donghyuck leans back and breaks the stare, widening the space between them. Mark’s heart throbs at the sudden separation. “If you’re lucky” he murmurs with a surprising amount of disappointment.

Mark aches to gather him up in his arms, to tell him that he’ll take him home every night for the rest of time if he’ll let him, but before he can do anything, Jeno is traipsing in to let them know that it’s time to leave. 

The group piles into Yukhei’s tiny black Honda Civic, Donghyuck taking the liberty of draping himself over Mark’s lap in the back seat to “save room”. The loud rap music pounding through the speakers shakes the car's frame and sets the tone for the night, planting seeds of anticipation in Mark’s chest as he yells and laughs along with his friends. 

As soon as the squad passes the threshold of Xiaojun’s house, they scatter into the atmosphere, the couples breaking off from the group to settle in the corners and the singles disappearing into the crowd of sweaty drunken bodies that permeate through the sizable apartment. Donghyuck tangles his fingers through Mark’s the second they enter, leading him towards the kitchen. They open the door to find a group of students that Donghyuck recognizes from the university band playing beer pong on the scratched up laminate dining table, one of them being Xiaojun, the host of the party himself. 

He grins from ear to ear when he sees the two of them enter, the alcohol in his system amplifying his sun-like energy to a beaming, radiating warmth. “Hey guys! You came!” he exclaims gleefully, making his way between Donghyuck and Mark and wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

“Of course we did” Donghyuck laughs, leaning into Xiaojun’s embrace, “Now where’s the good stuff?”

Before they can even blink, Xiaojun is pushing two plastic cups into their hands filled with what tastes like paint thinner and hawaiian punch. Donghyuck immediately throws it back, wincing at the burn in his chest. Mark takes a long swig from his own cup, thanking Xiaojun and leading Donghyuck out of the kitchen before he can grab another serving of jungle juice. He knew Donghyuck wanted to let loose tonight, but he didn’t want to have to carry his unconscious body home.

Mark glances around the room, finding a spot on one of the couches next to Jaehyun, who’s rolling a joint on the coffee table for one of the pretty boys from his contemporary dance class. “Sicheng'' Donghyuck coos, settling himself down in the boy’s lap, who glances at him with a dull shock before he realizes who it is. His heavy lidded eyes and the slow grin that spreads across his face reveals that Jaehyun isn’t the only guy trying to win his favor tonight by gallantly offering to roll for him. 

Jaehyun greets the pair with a polite nod and easy smile, leaning back into the couch once his work is complete. He lights the end of the joint, passing it to Sicheng, who guides the other end between Donghyuck’s lips. Mark feels a pang of envy as he watches Sicheng’s eyes on Donghyuck’s mouth and averts his attention to Jaehyun, who’s staring longingly at his masterpiece being smoked up by some rando underclassman.

“Still trying to get Sicheng to fuck you?” Mark teases quietly, the deep bass resonating from the speakers cloaking his words from the rest of the group.

“No, actually” Jaehyun smiles smugly, dimples creasing his cheeks. Mark wants to reach out and dip his fingers into them, but he’s not quite drunk enough to act on that impulse. “We’re dating now,” he says, warmth flashing behind his dilated eyes. Mark thinks it’s adorable. 

“You’re lucky. Sicheng is a hot commodity” he responds with a sly grin. 

Jaehyun lets out a deep chuckle, slapping Mark’s thigh. “Still pining over Hyuck?” he shoots back with a smirk.

Mark takes another swig from his drink to try and conceal his obvious embarrassment. “Is it that obvious?”

Jaehyun gives Mark a sad, knowing look. “You look at him like you’re trying to lock him down with your eyes. Like you’re scared he’s gonna disappear any second.” 

“I do not” Mark argues, but the tightness in his chest at Jaehyun’s analysis tells a different story. 

“You just have to dive in, head first” he says gently, squeezing Mark’s thigh, “You can’t be scared of what will happen or someone else will do what you didn’t have the guts to.” 

_He’s right. Don’t be a coward._ “Thank you,” Mark says with a tiny smile, poking Jaehyun’s dimple. 

Donghyuck watches as the two of them whisper to each other and suddenly he’s up out of Sicheng’s lap, seizing Mark’s hand and tugging him off the couch. They stand face to face now, and he can already see Donghyuck’s eyes growing more hazy as they run down Mark’s body and back up to meet his gaze. “I wanna dance” he declares, his breath fanning across Mark’s lips. The action raises goosebumps on his skin, made even worse by Donghyuck’s hand placed on the small of his back as he leads Mark to an empty spot near the center of the living room. The old brown couches that used to inhabit the space are pushed up against the walls to accommodate the large group of dancers that skillfully sway to the beat.

Donghyuck sticks close to him, letting his hands skim over Mark’s shoulders as the booming bass from some grimy rap song carries his limbs seemingly of their own accord. Mark can smell the heady mix of cologne, weed, and sweat radiating from Donghyuck’s body, and it sets him into a frenzy that has him grabbing Donghyuck’s hips to close the distance. Mark laughs at the gasp that falls from his lips. They move together for a bit, Donghyuck placing his hands on the nape of Mark’s neck. The song finishes, leading into a slower r&b tune with a fluid beat. Donghyuck releases his hold and spins around so his back is pressed against Mark’s front. He begins moving his hips in slow circular motions that quickly leave Mark feeling lightheaded. He whispers the sexy lyrics of the song into Donghyuck’s ear and trails his lips lightly across the side of his neck. 

As soon as the song is over, Donghyuck peels himself away from Mark’s grasp to his dismay. “I need a drink” he huffs, “You want anything, baby?”.

Mark stutters, his tipsy brain dumbfounded by the sudden change of pace brought on by Donghyuck’s cute pet naming. He spots Renjun laughing with Chenle and Jisung across the room and decides he needs to speak with him. Now. “It’s fine,” he answers quickly, “Don’t drink too much”

“Don’t tell me what to do” Donghyuck huffs, rolling his eyes. He makes his way over to the table full of drinks to grab a few shots while Mark makes a beeline for Renjun. 

“I need to talk to you,” Mark says urgently, clutching Renjun’s arm to drag him somewhere more private. 

“Nice to see you too, hyung” Jisung deadpans with a smirk teasing the corners of his lips.

Mark throws the two young boys a smile and ruffles their hair. “I love you, but this is an emergency”

“Ooooo” Chenle teases, poking Mark’s side. “Urgent talk with Injun? Whatever could this be about?” 

As if on queue, Yukhei approaches the group, towing Donghyuck along behind him. “Hyuck is wasted” he declares, guiding the boy into Mark’s arms. “Time to assume your boyfriend duties”. 

Everyone shoots Mark a knowing look as he stutters in shock. “H-he...Hyuck is not…”

“Whatever” Yukhei huffs, “Just take care of him”. He makes his way back to his drinking game, leaving Mark with a drunk Donghyuck clinging to his neck at the mercy of the vultures that are Chenle and Jisung. 

“Mark, your boyfriend looks like he’s about to be sick” Chenle snickers, slapping Jisung’s arm and taking a sip of his drink. 

“Shut up” Donghyuck slurs, lifting his head from where it’s buried in Mark’s neck to narrow his eyes at Chenle threateningly.

“I’ll help you” Renjun offers, trying to hide his grin. 

“It’s fine” Mark sighs, wrapping an arm around Donghyuck’s waist and walking him through the short corridor to Xiaojun’s bedroom. 

“Thank you, hyung” Donghyuck whispers as Mark gently sits him down on the soft carpet against the wall. 

“Of course,” Mark smiles, carding his fingers through the hair that sticks to Donghyuck’s shiny forehead. 

“Kiss me” he commands, wrapping his hands around the back of Mark’s knees and tugging him down so he’s straddling Donghyuck’s lap. He lets out a hum of surprise when Donghyuck presses their mouths together. The kisses are sloppy and taste of cheap vodka, and Donghyuck’s hands are moving up Mark’s thighs with purpose. His head is spinning as he pulls back and presses Donghyuck’s shoulders against the wall. 

“Let’s calm down” Mark laughs shakily, grabbing Donghyuck’s face in his hands. 

“I don’t want to calm down” he whines quietly, leaning his head back to gaze down at Mark over the bridge of his nose. “I want to go full speed ahead.”

“Hyuck, I’m not fucking you on Xiaojun’s bedroom floor while you’re like this” he chides softly, running his thumb across the skin under Donghyuck’s eye. 

“So you’re saying if I was sober you would?” he teases, catching Mark’s thumb in his mouth as it moves to trail over his lips. 

“That’s not the point” Mark stutters, feeling his resolve weaken under Donghyuck’s command, “We’re not hooking up when you can barely stand on your own two legs”. 

“I just want you” he whispers, tears beginning to shine in his eyes, forming specks of starlight in his dark pupils. 

“You don’t have to cry Hyuck, it’s okay,” he says gently, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s shoulders and pulling him into a tight embrace. “Maybe we should go home. I can get you something to eat and you can sleep over at mine”. 

“You love me” he mumbles against Mark’s shoulder.

Mark knits his eyebrows together in confusion. “Of course I love you, dummy. You’re my best friend.”

“I love you” Donghyuck says quietly, voice cracking with emotion on the last syllable. 

“I love you too” Mark replies, patting his back comfortingly. 

“No, no” he exhales shakily, a single tear streaming it’s way down from the corner of Donghyuck’s makeup-lined eye onto Mark’s jacket, turning the spot a faded gray. “I _love_ you.”

Mark pushes Donghyuck back to get a better look at his face. “Hyuck, you already know I care about you. Why are you crying?” 

“Because” he whispers gruffly, staring down at his lap to avoid Mark’s probing eyes, “I love you. Like... I’m _in love_ with you”. 

Mark’s eyes widen in disbelief, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He can feel a lump forming in his throat when Donghyuck lifts his face to stare into his eyes. This moment was all he’d thought about for the past three months. And here it was, right in front of him, right within arms reach. 

Mark clears his throat dismissively and rises from Donghyuck’s lap. “You’re wasted” he deadpans, dusting off his jeans and turning to go back out into the corridor. 

Donghyuck grabs his wrist, tethering him in place as he shakily stands to his feet. “I will admit that I am high and a little drunk” he declares, lifting a finger in the air for emphasis. He shuts his eyes for a moment to stop the room from spinning and gather his thoughts. 

Mark looks up at the ceiling, willing the prickle in his eyes away. The situation is already pathetic enough. Crying will only make it exponentially worse. He takes a deep breath, tugging his arm from Donghyuck’s clutches. “Please” he begs quietly, trying to drag the boy towards the door, “Let’s just go back to the party and we can talk about this when you actually know what you’re saying.”

Hurt flashes in Donghyuck’s eyes and he stands his ground. “I know what the fuck I’m saying” he sputters defensively. He registers the look of sadness in Mark’s features and feels a pang in his chest, deciding to back down and let it go. “Fine, then. Ask me tomorrow how I feel. But I promise you, it’ll be the same.”

“Okay, Hyuck” Mark says carefully, leading Donghyuck over to the unmade bed. “You sit here and I’ll go get you some water”. 

Donghyuck hums and falls back onto the mattress with a dull thud. Mark takes that as a sign to leave. He stops in the bathroom to splash his face with some water and stare in the mirror. What has this night become? It was only a few hours ago that he was questioning the possibility of ever being with Donghyuck seriously, but now here he was, on the receiving end of his drunken confession. He wasn’t letting himself believe that what Hyuck told him was true. Rejoicing tonight, then having to face Donghyuck’s regret tomorrow, would absolutely shatter his fragile heart. No. He would keep things going the way they have been. Slow and resolute. 

Someone grabs Mark’s shoulder as he heads out of the bathroom. “Have you told Donghyuck you want to date him yet?” Renjun interrogates, linking his arm through Mark’s as they make their way through the crowd of people to the kitchen. 

“No” he mutters, fighting back the dull ache in his chest, “But Hyuck told me he’s in love with me”. 

“What?” Renjun exclaims loudly, stopping in his tracks. “That’s so great!”

“No, it’s not” Mark whines, “He’s fucking crossed right now and barely conscious. How do I know he’s not like this with every guy he hooks up with? How do I know he’s not having some sort of alcohol and weed induced emotional breakdown?”

“You’re so…” Renjun hisses, narrowing his eyes with disgust, “Fucking stupid”. 

“Sorry that I’m trying to be careful!” Mark sputters. 

“This isn’t a minefield, Mark! Hyuck is your best friend. Is it so crazy that he’s fallen for you?”

“I-“ Mark begins, but stops himself short, “I guess not” he sighs, defeated. 

“Good” Renjun says smugly, pushing a bottle of water into Mark’s hands. “Now that we’ve established the fact that you’re being an idiot, get in there and tell Hyuck you love him back!”

Mark nods shakily, clambering back to the bedroom where Donghyuck is laid down on the bed, staring vacantly at a yellowing water spot on the ceiling. He wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans and settles down next to him. 

“Drink” he commands softly, opening the bottle and holding it to Donghyuck’s lips after he sits up. 

“Don’t tell me what to do” he pouts, but downs a third of the bottle in one go. After he’s finished he throws himself back on the bed again to continue pouting. 

“Hyuckie,” Mark coaxes, placing a hand on the side of his neck, “Don’t be upset with me”. 

“I am upset” he croaks, the lump in his throat rematerializing. “You told me my feelings weren’t real, then rejected me!”. 

“You’re so dramatic” Mark huffs, running his thumb across the sharp line of Donghyuck’s jaw. 

“I’m not” he whines, letting his eyes settle on Mark’s face, “If you’re going to make me wait to talk about this, can you at least say you love me back so I don’t die of suspense and heartache?”

“I just” Mark breathes, feeling the tightness in his chest make its way up into his throat, “I just can’t sit around and wait for you to be sure about me. I’m in love with you. I _have been_. For a really long time.”

“Mark” Donghyuck whispers, reaching out to grab his hand. 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I just want to know so I...” he takes a shaky breath and reaches out to graze his fingers against Donghyuck’s cheek, “So I can move on and let this go.” 

“I don’t want to let this go” Donghyuck answers quietly, sounding so small and fragile that it hurts Mark’s heart. “I was scared before. That day in your dorm last week.”

“Why are you scared?” Mark asks gently, rubbing his thumb across Donghyuck’s knuckles. 

“Because I don’t know what’s going to happen or how this is going to affect us” he murmurs wearily, “But I can’t fucking stay away from you.” The look of sincerity in his eyes leaves Mark reeling. “That day we first got together opened up a Pandora's box of emotions that I never realized I had for you”. 

“Really?” Mark whispers with a tiny smile.

"Yes,” Donghyuck breathes, cupping Mark’s face in his hands, “You have no idea how much I love you. I would do anything for you. And I can’t let myself get ten steps ahead and lose something this good because of what could happen.”

Mark feels Donghyuck’s tears stream onto his hands and he smiles softly as wipes them away with his thumbs. The sight spurs an ache in his chest so deep that he can hardly breathe. “I’ll love you no matter what happens” he reassures him, “Because you’re you”. 

Donghyuck sniffles and smiles back, reaching up to place his hands over Mark’s. “I can’t believe I’m letting a man make me cry. Mark Lee, nonetheless”. 

Mark pinches Donghyuck’s cheeks. “Shut up” he grumbles before smashing their lips together. 

Donghyuck pushes Mark’s shoulders until he’s pressed against the rumpled white sheets and throws a leg over hips. “Tell me you love me” he commands breathily against Mark’s ear. 

“I love you” he replies, squeezing his eyes shut as Donghyuck presses open-mouth kisses along his neck. 

Just then the door bursts open. “Oh! Ew” Xiaojun cringes throwing a hand up to block the sight in front of him. “Are you guys _fucking_ on my bed?” he shouts incredulously. 

They scramble up from their spot. “No!” Mark sputters, holding up his hands defensively. 

“Yes” Donghyuck replies smugly at the same moment. 

Mark punches him in the arm and drags him out of the room, but they’re both laughing as they exit hand in hand to spend the rest of the night dancing and terrorizing their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softgayjaehyun)


End file.
